Luna: Guardian of the Guardians
by FixieGirl
Summary: Luna. The moon. The one who chooses the Guardians. When Pitch returns she might need to guard the Guardians. With some help of course. Who will help? She doesn't know. Join her and the others as they find themselves caught in a plot that may just Ruin them and what they stand for.
1. Pitch Returns

Luna is the Spirit of the Moon. She is 1,200,000 years old. Every night she sends out thousands of moonbeams to light the earth. Raised by the Wilderness she has developed many traits that come with growing up alone and forgotten: Keen eyes, impeccable hearing, light steps and impossible quickness. She is also the one who chooses the Guardians. When pitch arrives, more powerful than ever, the Guardians will need all the help they can get. But Will the help be Hot-tempered Luna, the son of the Spirit of the sun, a wizards apprentice, a boy who turns into a toad when he's nervous and a spirit of light? Or will pitch finally rule dreams.

* * *

 _ **Luna**_

Pale light burst from my fingertips, swirling around me as gracefully as the birds down on earth. The light flickered saying

 _My Orders?_

"Go to earth and light the house of the Tethers down in Chicago. The come back and report." I said. "And do your best to come back otherwise I'll think something's wrong. Oh also split. I can't make never ending moonbeams." I added as second thought. It flickered again agreeing to what I had said. Splitting into three parts it zoomed towards the earth. "That was the last one" I mumbled heading towards my cabin. My cabin is in the woods and the forest here is not like the one on earth. The trees shimmer white with moonlight.

In my cabin I made my dinner. A simple meal of toasted bread and moon nut butter. Exhausted I slumped into bed after removing my sword, quiver and bow as the sun rose on the other side of the earth. That's my routine. Wake up. Make moonbeams. Rest and practice and eat. Make moonbeams. Eat. Sleep. I dream of the Guardians. Pitch is attacking! I wake in a cold sweat. In my globe I see a small dab of darkness. Oh no.

* * *

 _ **Katherine**_

"Wake up Katherine" shouts a loud angry voice. "What is it Ombric?" I ask. "Two words: Spells and Fingerprints." He said. "Oh. That." I say, rolling over. "What did I say about messing in my spell books?" He asks. "Sorry Ombric." I say. Feeling guilty I jump out of bed. "Can I dress now." I ask. "Yes, yes, just don't do it again." He says dismissively. Quickly I dress.

 _At Lessons_

"Today we learn about the Moonbeam dialect..." he said.

After a lecture about Moonbeams that lasted for two hours and a worksheet about them for another hour I was finally free to 'have educational Freedom' as Ombric calls it.

I love Santoff Claussen. Also known as place of dreams. Veronique Smethy is my best friend. She sides up with me. "Hey. What kept you." She asks. "Ombric" I reply. "Oh" she says.

* * *

 _ **Arnold**_

"Hey froggy boy..." a loud, taunting voice filled the air. Oh no. Chester was after me. Chester was the school bully. I'm Arnold. Arnold Tether. I live in Chicago. Chester is the school bully. He's always taunting me because I turn into a frog when I'm nervous. I'm sweating as I become smaller and greener. "Oh Ribbit" I croak, hopping away as fast as I can. Unfortunately not fast enough. "Hey froggy boy. Got a frog in your Throat?" Laughing at his own stupid joke, he grabs me, squeezing my squishy guts. I hate it when I'm a frog. I sigh but it comes out as "huh crokly huh" "trying to speak up froggy boy?" He says. I become brownisher. I'm blushing. Note to self: red and green don't look good together.

 _At home_

"You were due hours ago." Says mom. "Sorry. I had detention." I reply. "Oh." She says. Clearly not believing me. "Dinner ready?" I ask hopefully. She nods pointing to a plate of mashed potatoes and fried sausages. A single moonbeam falls on the table. I gaze at the Moon. So big and full. How I wish to know the secrets of the Moon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like it? Please review


	2. Astral Projection

Maya is a Spirit of light. Made of light many people mistake her for a ghost, though she is a spirit. Many people mistake Spirits for ghosts and vice versa. The truth is a ghost is a shadow of a person who lived once. A spirit is a the soul of an object. So there can be a Spirit of Light, Water, earth, fire, lightning and so on. And now, the story.

* * *

 ** _Maya_**

I rise out of the lake, a song escaping my Lips as I comb my long, Silver Hair.

 _"Light of the Forest_

 _Light of the World_

 _Light of the Wind_

 _Flames may burn_

 _Light may glow_

 _Hearts watch the Sunset_

 _Wind blows_

 _Fire Glows_

 _Hearts watch the Sunrise_

 _Out come the Fireflies_

 _Hearts sing as one_

 _For joy and Sorrow_

 _Hearts beat as one_

 _Hearts watch the Sunset_

 _Moonbeams light my world_

 _Sun is too bright_

 _Moonlight tonight_

 _Hearts beat as one_

 _Wind blows_

 _Fire Glows_

 _Winter night fall over the lake_

 _Sunrise meets the Moon_

 _Stars light_

 _Hearts Unite"_

I sing. I look at my reflection in the Silvery Waters of the lake. I am so pretty. My silvery hair shines. My ice blue eyes sparkle. I glow white. All of a Sudden I fall. I fall into a hazy white mist. I see a Tall girl with Gold Hair and pale Green eyes. She's also pretty. Instantly I feel a pang of jealousy. She is dressed in a pale blue Silk dress. "Hello" she says in a dreamy sort of voice. "Welcome" "where am I" I say. "In an Astral projection" she says. Seeing my confusion she quickly explains "I project myself into your head so you can hear me and I can hear you". "Okay" I say, still confused. "It's uncomfortable here" I complain. "Well you're not wearing a scratchy DRESS for Lunars Sake" she snaps. "Answer yes or no already!" She says. "Okay, okay" I say "ummm..." "alright. I have to go." She says. But I didn't answer I think. "Yes you did. Isn't Okay yes?" She says. "Did you read my mind?" I ask. "Yes" she says. "Now you will wake up in a cabin with me. Don't be surprised." She adds. I wake in a wooden cabin with a boy and two girls. "I'm Katherine" says one. A girl with gray eyes and Brown hair. "I'm Arnold" says the boy. "I'm Luna Dragonheart. As in the girl in the Moon. Right now we're on the Moon" she says as Katherine and Arnold open their mouths. "She can read minds" I say smugly. "We know" says Luna. "Now I recommend you sleep. Tomorrow we leave." And she falls asleep.

* * *

 _ **Luna**_

"Up and ready" I say. "We're off to the Solar Palace."

* * *

 _ **Third Person**_

Our heroes rode all day or what they thought was a day on Moon horses. It's impossible to know in outer space. They learned the Solars had twin daughters (Solis and Impluvium) and a son (Expolians). And that the twins were 1,000,000 years old and Expolians was a one hundred thousand years older than Luna (literally; "How..." said Maya. "I'm 1,200,000 years old. He's 1,300,000" Luna said. "You look like you're Twelve" said Arnold. "She is twelve. In Lunar years." Said Katherine") finally they arrive at the Solar Palace. A building made of Super hot Orange glass. The sun.

* * *

 **_Expolians_**

"Uhn Gng" I moan. Tossing and turning on a bed of gold silk pillows. I'm glad I don't live in the Lunar palace. The lunar Palace is a wooden cabin and the only Lunar that lives on the Moon is Luna. A girl of 1,200,000. "Uhh" I moan again. "Ohh my stomach" I groan."What is it dear?" My mother asks me. "I ate too much." I groan. "Poor dea-" mother begins but she is interrupted rudely by a footman. "A message for Queen Amanda of the Solars" he says. "How dare you interrupt the time after we visit the church." Mother yells at him. Rightly so. "Terribly sorry your majesty but Miss Luna of the Lunars is Here requesting your presence."

* * *

 **A\N:** Expolians means Spoiled in Latin and Solis and Impluvium mean Sunlight and Skylight in Latin. I'm going to do a Mini entry at the top of every chapter. Hope you like it and please review


	3. A Lunar Documentary

**A/N:** This is a documentary on Lunars. Luna is the last surviving Lunar. This is not a documentary on Lunars from the Lunar Chronicles. Anyway Enjoy. And a bit on the Solars.

-Robyn

* * *

 _ **Lunars**_

A Lunar is a creature that resembles a Human in almost every way. They have pale skin, pale eyes and blonde hair. They can read minds and create moonbeams from their fingertips. The Lunars believe in democracy though they have a queen. The Queen is elected every 40,000 years or for them four time system is like this... 10,000 years = 1 year for them. So 1,200,000 years = 12 years.

Some of their abilities are creating moonbeams as I told you above, reading minds (see above) and turning into a Wolf. Yes they can turn into a pure white wolf.

They live on the Moon which has forests and rivers and lakes and mountains all silvery white. It is lit only by moonlight. Humans have seen it but the lunars modify their memories to what you know about the Moon and create false photos.

The last surviving Lunar that we know of is a girl of 1,200,000 (12) exactly. Her name is Luna Evermore Dragonheart.

They light the world with its silvery light as we know it (her of she not they).

And last but not least, the Solar and Lunar Wars. They are natural enemies. Lunars like cold, Solars like heat. Lunars are secluded and mysterious, Solars are warm and wecoming. Lunars are also the finest warriors ever known, Solars are lazy and overfed.

* * *

 _ **Solars**_

They are very Simalar to the Lunars in many ways. They can create sunbeams the way Lunars create Moonbeams. They can turn into lions. And they have the same powers. But as for appearance they have gold or black skin, brown or gold eyes and Brown or gold hair.

The ruling family is the Solars. A diagram below. Please remember, same time system.

 **Father**

King Crymson Solar (3,450,692)

 **Mother**

Queen Amanda Solar (3,291,653)

 **Heir**

Prince Expolians Solar (1,300,000)

 **Princesses (twins of 1,000,000)**

Princess Solis Solar

Princess Impluvium Solar

* * *

So our documentary draws to an end. Please read and review.

-Robyn


End file.
